Recuerdos del Ayer
by SoratoLoving
Summary: te quiero mucho Izumi, pero una relación a larga distancia no funcionaría... tenemos que dejarlo antes de que sea tarde...' Kouzumi. Feliz cumple Alexeigirl!.. Atori y SkuAg
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos del ayer**

La brisa marítima golpeaba mi rostro y un sentimiento de nostalgia me invade cada vez que me encuentro observando el mar azul. Ya no sé cuantas horas llevo aquí, pero sé que son muchas, ni siquiera soy consciente si es de día o de noche, pero poco me importa, solo quiero estar aquí un rato más recordándote.

Todos los días es así desde que abandoné Japón para regresar a Italia, y todo por culpa del trabajo de mi padre.

Cierro mis ojos y mi mente es como si viajara al pasado recordando aquellos momentos pasados contigo. Momentos que egoístamente deseo olvidar para no seguir teniendo este dolor que siento en el pecho.

La primera vez que te conocí eras un chico completamente tosco, siempre a tu aire y tratando de acercarte a nosotros lo menos posible, como si tuvieras temor a algo. Pero a mí, en ese momento, no me habías llamado tanto la atención. Te veía como un extraño porque era incapaz de comprenderte. Mostrabas amabilidad y apatía, preocupación e indiferencia. Iba a dejarte como alguien imposible incluso en una ocasión llegué a pensar...

"_no vale la pena preocuparse por alguien como él"_

El tiempo fue pasando en ese extraño mundo y casi sin darnos cuenta te uniste a nosotros donde descubrí muchas facetas de ti, lo que tratabas de ocultar con recelo a ojos de los demás. Preocupación, timidez y aunque lo negaras también compañerismo, de lo contrario, ¿por qué te arriesgaste para salvar de un peligro de muerte a Takuya, a Jumpei y a Tomoki... incluso a mí?

¿Sabes? El ir a aquel extraño mundo no fue tan malo después de todo porque así pude conocerte mejor y llegar a ser tu amiga... y lo más importante, ganarte tu amistad, algo difícil para cualquiera.

Lo mejor fue en la época de secundaria donde tú, yo al igual que los demás estábamos en el mismo instituto, a excepción de tu hermano Koichi y Tomoki.

Recuerdo como volvíamos los dos solos del instituto. Takuya tenía práctica de fútbol y Jumpei se había metido a cocina. Y tú me acompañabas a casa con la excusa de que era peligroso para una chica caminar sola tan tarde, según tú, cuando ni siquiera había anochecido. Sin embargo no objeté nada al respeto y doy gracias a ello porque así pude conocerte mucho más y descubrir que mis sentimientos por ti eran más que amistad.

Al mismo tiempo, y lo vuelvo a repetir, me arrepiento de todas esas tardes pasadas contigo porque ahora me encuentro triste y deprimida. Añoro estar contigo, aquellos caminos cuando volvíamos a casa donde a propósito dábamos un rodeo y pasábamos por el parque.

Recordarlo hace que tenga increíbles deseos de volver a esos tiempos. Caminar el uno al lado del otro en un silencio agradable, disfrutando de la compañía recibida. Si supieras cuanto anhelaba colgarme de tu brazo, sentir tu calidez, pero temía que te molestara y lo que menos quería era que me mirases con odio.

Fueron pasando los días, y en uno de ellos...

Una sonrisa y un ligero suspiro escapa de mis labios irremediablemente al recordarlo.

Volvíamos de clase, solos como siempre, yo hablando y tú escuchándome como era la costumbre, pero ese día en particular...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Flash back:_

-...y al final tuvimos que comprar otra...

-Izumi...

-¿sí? –mirándole con una sonrisa.

Pero se había quedado en silencio por lo que me extrañé.

-¿pasa algo Kouji?

-¿entre tú y Jumpei hay algo?

Mi extrañeza aumentó ante aquella pregunta. No entendía porque me preguntaba aquello y lo más importante, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

-¿qué quieres decir?

-pues... –titubeando- si estáis saliendo juntos...

Me paré de golpe al escuchar a lo que se refería. ¿De dónde sacaba Kouji que entre Jumpei y yo habría algo que no fuera nada más que una buena amistad? Aunque sé que desde que nos conocemos siempre ha estado enamorado de mí. Pero también sabe que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos y eso es algo que Kouji sabía. Aún con el paso de los años, habían cosas que no entendía de él.

-¿por qué piensas que Jumpei y yo estamos saliendo? –le pregunté sin aguantar mi curiosidad.

-bueno... como él está tan enamorado de ti... pensé que finalmente le habías dado una oportunidad o yo que sé...

Era mi imaginación o en la voz de Kouji había celos. Es más, ahora se encontraba enfadado.

-¿te molesta que saliera con él? –pregunté inconscientemente.

-a mí me da igual con quien salgas o con quién dejes de salir... –dijo indiferentemente dándome la espalda y colgando su cartera a la espalda.

Entonces, ¿por qué me había preguntado si salía con Jumpei? De verdad que no entendía ¿acaso...?

Con esperanzas y el corazón a mil por hora, agarré con fuerza mi cartera tratando de buscar el coraje para decirle lo que llevaba escondido desde hacía tiempo.

-Kouji... yo... yo no estoy saliendo con él... de hecho no siento nada... en realidad... –tragando saliva y agachando la vista toda sonrojada al ver que me miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules tan misteriosos que en ocasiones me producen escalofríos- yo... en realidad... yo...

¿Por qué sentía que se me iba la voz?

¿Por qué no podía terminar lo que quería decir?

¿Por qué razón empezaba a ver el piso todo borroso?

¿Por qué empezaba a llorar como una niña pequeña?

¿Por qué tenía miedo en decirle lo que sentía?

¿Por qué no le decía que lo amaba como a nadie?

Sentí algo cálido rodeando mi cuerpo y asombrada vi como Kouji me había abrazado cariñosamente.

-comprendo... no hace falta que digas nada... –susurrándome quedamente.

Cerré mis ojos contenta y aliviada y me recargué en él, sintiendo su latir acelerado, ¿o era el mío? No sé, solo sé que aquel momento era el más feliz de toda mi vida...

Fin flash back 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pensar que él, Kouji Minamoto se sintiera celoso sin razón aparente, que comprendiera como me sentía cuando trataba de confesarle mis sentimientos... para muchos, incluso para mí era ver para creer.

Sin embargo, poco me había durado esa felicidad. Pues solo habían pasado tres meses de nuestro noviazgo cuando fue que tuvieron que trasladar a mi padre para que pudiéramos venirnos aquí a Italia. Cuando le había dado a Kouji la noticia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Flash back:_

-¿a Italia? ¿Te marchas a Italia? –preguntó inexpresivamente.

-yo... yo en realidad no quiero irme... quiero quedarme aquí contigo a tu lado... pero no puedo... –con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-te marchas... –dijo para sí mismo mirando el vacío.

-Kouji... de verdad que lo siento...

-¿qué vas a sentir tú? ¿No tienes la culpa de las acciones de tu padre?

-pero...

-debemos resignarnos... no hay nada que se pueda hacer...

-¿Kouji? –sorprendida por sus palabras.

-creo que será mejor para los dos que lo dejemos... –cerrando los ojos.

-pero Kouji... –intenté protestar.

-piensa, -interrumpiéndome- no funcionaría una relación a larga distancia, ¿no te parece? Es mejor dejarla ahora que estar sufriendo y que los dos lo pasemos mal...

-pero Kouji yo te amo... en serio, puedo aguantar todo lo que haga falta... pero por favor no me digas que lo dejemos... –dije desesperada.

-¿cuánto tiempo estarías en Italia? –preguntó mirándome con seriedad.

-ah... –agachando la cabeza tristemente- quizás cinco años...

-demasiado tiempo... –dando un suspiro, noto como se acerca a mí, me levanta el mentón con sus dedos y aprecio una media sonrisa en su rostro- no lo soportaríamos... surgirá inseguridad, desconfianza y acabaremos odiándonos... y no quiero que eso ocurra... –mis lágrimas descienden libremente por mis mejillas sin poder remediarlas- te quiero mucho Izumi, pero una relación a larga distancia no funcionaría... tenemos que dejarlo antes de que sea tarde...

_fin flash back_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquella tarde fue nuestro último día juntos. Al llegar a casa me pasé toda la noche en solitario llorando sin parar. Después de aquello, Kouji me esquivaba a propósito. Ya ni siquiera me hablaba o saludaba. Era tan doloroso.

Las salidas del instituto a casa eran el peor rumbo y el camino se hacía demasiado largo. Se habían convertido en silenciosas y plagadas de recuerdos pasadas con él, risas, abrazos y donde me había dado mi primer beso, por lo que en ocasiones me ponía a llorar angustiosamente en el lugar.

El día en que había partido habían asistido todos mis amigos, todos menos él. Koichi se había disculpado por su hermano, pero en cambio yo lo entendía. Ya no podía esperar ya nada de él. Lo sucedido en aquella tarde había sido una despedida y que tardaría tiempo en que volviéramos a ser solamente simples amigos.

Sin embargo, por mi parte no puede ser así. Han pasado tres años y todavía le sigo queriendo. No he podido olvidarle. Vaya donde vaya hay algo que me recuerda a él. Es como si estuviera siempre presente en mí, como la luz del día que nunca se apaga, solo en la noche donde me deprimo constantemente.

Hablando de la depresión, ya la siento en mi ser, señal que el día ya ha terminado y está la oscura noche.

Es cuando empiezo a percibir todo a mi alrededor. Apenas hay gente por el lugar, la brisa cálida ha desaparecido para dar lugar al frío sintiéndolos en mis brazos desnudos donde se me erizaba la piel. Sin querer pescar un resfriado dejé de observar lo infinito para regresar a casa y hacer lo que llevaba haciendo desde el día que vine a Italia en todas las noches. Deprimirme y angustiarme.

Me volteo y me quedo de piedra al tener a Kouji a tan solo unos metros de distancia donde su larga cabellera se ondeaba con el viento dándole un aspecto irresistible y atractivo.

Él estaba aquí.

Conmigo.

En Italia.

¿Se trataba de un espejismo?

¿Era real?

Sentí como si el aire no llegara a mis pulmones.

-Kouji... –susurré casi sin voz con lágrimas en mis ojos.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

Mis más humildes disculpas (principalmente a Alexeigirl y a Agustina) por haber tardado en subir este cap a La verdad es que no tengo justificación, solo la del despiste y el olvido. Así que lo siento de verdad.

¿Qué decir? Pues solo que le he puesto todo mi cariño a este fic, aparte de que es el primer kouzumi que escribo sin nada sorato, por lo que ha resultado toda una experiencia, y a la vez me ha gustado mucho escribir desde el punto de vista de Izumi. Espero que os guste, como a mí me ha gustado escribir sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que la he conocido un poco más.

'Atori'


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos del Ayer**

**2**

"Te quiero mucho Izumi, pero una relación a larga distancia no funcionaría... tenemos que dejarlo antes de que sea tarde..."

Cerré los ojos y me tragué las lágrimas. Miré hacia otro lado y sonreí falsamente. Y la dejé ir.

_**-Kouji...** _

Hay veces en que a las palabras se las lleva el viento... ésta vez la ocasión fue propicia, y sin embargo... cada silaba que salió de su boca, desde el suspiro que dejó escapar al descubrirme hasta el ligero carraspeo de su garganta al interrumpirse por la sorpresa y nerviosismo, llegaron claramente a mis oídos... tan claramente como si hubiéramos estados los dos solos en una habitación cerrada, y no parados frente al mar, sintiendo el sonido de las olas al reventar contra la playa, y la ensordecedora música producida por el viento al rozar las montañas...

Nadie diría que soy una persona cobarde. Mis amigos saben que me he enfrentado a duras cosas, en mi época del digimundo más que nada, y nunca retrocedí, nunca di un paso atrás, jamás vacilé... y sin embargo, estar acá estacionado, ver sus dulces ojos mezcla de confundidos, nerviosos y asustados, sentir su respiración entrecortada... es lejos una de las cosas más difíciles que me tocó enfrentar... una de las pocas ocasiones en las que rogué estar en otro lugar, rogué que la tierra me tragara, desaparecer... era totalmente incapaz de articular palabra.

Habrá notado mi nerviosismo, por que fue ella quien enseguida volvió a hablar... y fue música para mis oídos...

-Kouji, que... que...

La voz se le cortó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeó, volvió la vista al costado, y luego volvió a mirar, tal vez pensando que podía desaparecer... es que desde que me había visto, no había articulado palabra ni hecho movimiento alguno.

Lentamente, levantó una mano y la acercó a mí. Era muy extraño. Parecía que el nerviosismo había logrado que mis sentidos mejoraron, ya que no solo era capaz de ver el temblor de su brazo, sino que también vislumbraba cada poro de su piel... suena exagerado?... en ese momento nada era comprensible para mí...

Acercó sus blancos y delicados dedos hacia mí, y los deslizó, suave y torpemente, por mi mejilla... paró a medio camino, miró fijamente a mis ojos... y lo próximo que recuerdo, es que se lanzó a mis brazos, y mi cuerpo por fin reaccionó y pude abrazarla.

La apreté contra mí, aspiré el olor de sus cabellos... la sentí, tal como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía tres años...

Frente a mí se extendía el mar en todo su esplendor... no sé si alguna vez lo han notado, pero el mar es igual en todos lados. Siempre pensé que era único... el cielo, por ejemplo, muestra distintas constelaciones según el lugar del mundo en donde nos encontremos, pero el Mar... a lo sumo puede cambiar su sabor, pero... en esencia y en visión es siempre el mismo... tanto en Italia como en Japón... y estos tres largos años, había pasado horas y horas sentado frente al Mar, pensando que tal vez ella, estaría haciendo lo mismo que yo... pensando en mí...

Me había torturado pensando en que era un estúpido, que no había forma de que ella aún me recordara, después de cómo la había tratado... (sí, es cierto... el amor cambia a la gente)... pero ahora, veía que una parte de mis anhelos podían haber sido reales... tal vez, a pesar de lo injusto que había sido con ella y conmigo, y de no haber querido aceptar que la Amaba y que lo único que deseaba era estar con ella, aún estaba a tiempo de que me perdonara y de reanudar las cosas...

-Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó. Esperaba oír alguna clase de reproche salir de sus labios, pero en cambio... me pegó con la misma dulzura de siempre, y con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-Te extrañaba- las palabras salieron de mis labios antes de que pudiera pensarlas.

Izumi me miró sorprendida, sonrió, y cuando sus hermosos ojos verdes volvieron a cruzarse con los míos, estaban empapados de lágrimas.

Esta vez fui yo quien juntó valor y la abracé, dejando que su rostro descansara en mi hombro y se descargara. Que placer, volver a sentirla!

-Kouji... – se separó y me miró fijamente. Traté de sonreír, pero nunca lo tuve fácil, ni siquiera en este momento en que la felicidad me embargaba.- No sé que decirte- dijo, luego de un largo silencio. La inocencia y sinceridad con que lo dijo lograron que una risa escapara de mis labios, y enseguida ambos reíamos abiertamente, como hacía años no hacíamos. –No, en serio... es muy extraño verte aquí, y no termino de creerlo... – me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme. Acaricié su espalda... tenía el mismo aroma, y estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

-Necesitaba verte, Izumi... creo que tenemos demasiadas cosas de las que hablar...

-Conozco un lugar... podemos tomar algo... – asentí y comenzamos a caminar. La vista se me nublaba, y si no hubiera sido por que ella me detuvo, dos veces habría sido arrollado por un coche. Es que, semejante felicidad... volver a verla y sentir que no me odiaba... saber que quería hablar conmigo...

Tres largos años habían pasado, y ella seguía siendo la misma... La misma chica dulce, comprensiva y sincera de la que me había enamorado. La única Amiga que había tenido, la única joven que se había animado a hablarme y a hacerme un lugar en su corazón... la única que me había aceptado y comprendido tal como era, y ayudado a seguir siendo yo mismo.

**-Y bien, Kouji**... que tienes para contarme?- estábamos sentados en un cómodo café cerca de la playa. Sentir el romper de las olas me ayudaba a relajarme y a pensar con claridad, me llenaba de recuerdos sobre todos estos años que había pasado en su ausencia. Imagino que por esa razón lo habrá elegido, por que a ella también la tranqulizaba... ya que aunque pareciera más tranquila que yo, la conocía de sobra y sabía que estaba nerviosa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no?- susurré, como ausente, mientras revolvía mi café. Había refrescado.

-Sí... – contestó, mirando por la ventana. La observé de reojo. Esperaba encontrarla más crecida, distinta... sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos, su belleza no se había arruinado. Volvió la vista hacia mí, nuestros ojos chocaron y sonrió. – Hace cuanto estás acá?

-Llegué anoche... Takuya me dijo que seguramente podría encontrarte en la playa... – asintió, dando a entender que efectivamente el mejor lugar para hallarla era entre la blanca arena y el mar.

-Cómo están todos?

-Takuya... reconocido en toda la zona ya que su equipo ganó más de un campeonato... Tomoki, luchando con el secundario... Jumpei, entregado a la cocina... va a llegar lejos ese chico – recordé las instancias en las que habíamos comenzado nuestro noviazgo... creo que ella también lo hizo, ya que pude ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Koichi... bueno, Koichi siempre será Koichi verdad?

–Pensé que no iba a verte nunca más.- Soltó, de improviso. Sus palabras me turbaron.

-Es lo que querías?- recién noté mi brusquedad cuando vi el dolor en sus ojos. – Lo siento, Izumi... no quería ofenderte, es solo que a veces no controlo lo que digo... – me disculpé.

-Está bien Kouji... después de tanto tiempo, creo que olvidé algunos rasgos de tu personalidad... pero no hay problema, siempre has sido igual...

-Tú sigues igual- se sonrojó y me sonrió.

-Tú en cambio, Kouji Minamoto, has cambiado. – Sus palabras me sorprendieron. – Antes eras más frío, sabes?- agaché la cabeza avergonzado, aunque no sé exactamente que me parecía vergonzoso de la situación.

-No fueron nada fáciles para mí estos años sin ti, Izumi... – esta vez fue ella la sorprendida por mis palabras.

-Realmente... no eres el mismo... – hizo silencio. – Para mí tampoco... pensé que no querías saber nada más de mí.

-Soy conciente de que fui muy duro contigo cuando te fuiste, sé que te traté muy mal... lo siento...

-Sí... la verdad es que fuiste muy duro... – sus palabras llegaron hasta lo más hondo de mi alma. – Me lastimaste mucho, sabes?- Esto, fue lejos lo peor que me tocó vivir. Ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus propios labios... ver sus dulces ojos conteniendo las lágrimas... el dolor que sentía...

-Lo siento, Izumi... era muy chico y no controlaba lo que decía... sólo pensaba en el futuro, en vez de haber disfrutado el último tiempo que me quedaba contigo. Y además... – el ruido de las olas ahogó mis palabras. Deseé que no me hubiera escuchado, ya que me avergonzaba decirlo.

-Lo siento, Kouji... que habías dicho?

-Nada Izumi... solo que lo siento mucho... – murmuré. Tomé un sorbo de mi café, y cuando bajé la taza noté que me observaba con una mezcla de sonrisa y seriedad en su rostro. –Qué?- espeté. Conocía demasiado bien esa cara...

-Kouji... que habías dicho, recién?

-Nada!- Contesté, totalmente sonrojado. Tal vez lo que más amaba de ella, es quien era yo cuando la tenía cerca... es que nadie me llevaba a comportarme de esa manera, mezcla de inseguro y nervioso... a veces me daba la sensación de que con ella era más Humano.

-Kouji!- protestó, haciendo pucherito. Nunca pude resistirme a esa mirada...

-Nada, que... trataba de protegerme a mí, sin pensar en ti ni en nosotros... fui un egoísta, y lo siento mucho.

-Tratabas de protegerte... de qué?- dudé antes de contestar.

-Nunca me gustó mucho el dolor... – murmuré. No entendió mi respuesta. – Sabía que si seguíamos, el momento en que te fueras sería demasiado doloroso para mí... así que opté por la salida del cobarde... – suspiré. Esto era demasiado difícil... pero ya había decidido que mi cobardía terminaba ahí.- Opté por dejarte ahí, pasar el último tiempo lejos de ti, haciéndome a la idea de que te irías y... al final creo que fue para peor...

-Por qué?- dudé antes de contestar. Le estaba mostrando un lado de mí que muy poca gente conocía... el lado vulnerable... mi lado más humano.

-El Arrepentimiento siempre llega... algunos dicen que no Existe, otros que no Sirve... pero siempre llega... en vez de haberte disfrutado, yo... Izumi...

-A qué has venido?- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. No me la esperaba.

-No puedo avanzar...

-Eh?- la pregunta escapó de sus labios con esa pizca de curiosidad y dulzura que la caracterizaba. Logró enternecerme.

-Nunca pude perdonarme lo que hice... el Arrepentimiento me persigue, Izumi... no dejo de pensar en eso... no puedo sonreír... – no lograba mirarla a los ojos... es que lo que le estaba diciendo, era tan vergonzoso... éste tema me tenía demasiado mal, ya no era el mismo de siempre... – vine a... explicarte las cosas y... conseguir tu perdón... para poder seguir con mi vida...

Izumi hizo silencio. Mi café se había enfriado, ella seguía revolviendo el suyo, aunque estoy seguro de que estaba como el mío. El olor a sal aún llenaba la estancia. Había oscurecido y el paisaje de las olas chocando contra los acantilados era hermoso, pero no estábamos en condiciones de observarlos y sonreír... aunque cómo me hubiera gustado...

Su respuesta se alargaba... afortunadamente soy una persona paciente, por que sino... seguro que estaría comiéndome las uñas...

-Izumi... – arriesgué, ya que la duda me carcomía.

-No te perdono- dijo, tan claro que resonó en el abarrotado bar. Sentí que algo se caía en mi interior. – No sé que es lo que pretendes – Se paró y dejó unas monedas en la mesa, pagando así el café.- viniendo así de repente, luego de tres años sin que nos veamos, sin saber nada de ti, a hablarme sobre lo mucho que me querías, lo cobarde que fuiste y lo imposible que te es vivir ahora. No sé como esperas que perdone acciones que tú mismo no perdonarías. No sé como esperas que te perdone, para que luego te vayas y sigas con tu vida felizmente, mientras yo aguanto otros dos años sola aquí, extrañándote y observando las olas. – Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero su voz sonaba clara y fuerte, y su rostro mostraba una expresión seria. – No eres el Kouji que yo conocí, y no me gusta este nuevo. No te conozco y no tengo por que perdonarte. – Luego de decir esto se marchó. Las mesas más cercanas estaban observándonos, pero no me importó. No era momento de preocuparse por extraños.

Había venido hasta Italia para encontrarla y arreglar las cosas, no podía dejarla ir, y menos con una idea tan errónea... Le aventé unas monedas a la moza y me alejé a grandes zancadas. Por suerte, sabía donde encontrarla.

**La luna llena se** reflejaba sobre el mar. El viento hacía que las olas golpearan con fuerza sobre los acantilados, la blanca espuma esparciéndose hacia arriba, el aire salado llenando mis pulmones... la vislumbré a la distancia... allí, parada al borde del acantilado, abrazándose a sí misma...

-Dicen que no hay que arrepentirse. Que la vida es corta y pasa rápido. Que hay que decir y hacer lo que sentimos en el momento en que lo deseamos, cuando se nos da la oportunidad... Que arrepentirse, para qué? El arrepentimiento no nos lleva a nada... No podemos arreglar lo que ya hicimos, no podemos volver al pasado, no podemos curar las heridas que infligimos a los demás ni a nosotros, así como tampoco las que nos infligen a nosotros... – soy consciente de que mi voz sonó débil y nerviosa. Traté de darle fuerza, mostrarme tan seguro como siempre... no pude hacerlo... y es que realmente, yo no era el mismo... – Pero creo, Izumi... que hay veces, en que el Arrepentimiento si nos lleva a algo... a darnos cuenta que estuvimos mal, a aceptarlo, a tratar de enmendar lo que hicimos, a seguir adelante y no volver a cometer los mismos errores... Creo que el Arrepentimiento ayuda a Crecer... – seguía sin contestar, y dudé por un segundo que estuviera realmente escuchándome... – Sé que nada de lo que te dije hoy va a curar la herida que te hice, así como tampoco va a curar lo que me hice a mí mismo... no lo sé, pensé que tal vez... – la voz se me cortó, y sentí como algo caliente y doloroso subía por mi garganta. Me tragué las lágrimas y seguí hablando. – No sé que pensé... lo siento mucho... voy a... volver a Japón y... tal vez en dos años nos veamos de vuelta... todo esto fue una mala idea.

Esperé unos segundos, quien sabe, tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo de que girara y me perdonara... pero como me temía, eso no sucedió...

Avancé en una nebulosa, mis sentimientos debatiéndose fuertemente en mi interior, echándome la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido... pero yo... avanzaba, simplemente... sin pensar... haciendo una carcaza que me protegiera del dolor... armándola lentamente... tonto de mí, si en 3 años no lo había logrado...

Sentí que algo detenía mi avance y se apoyaba sobre mi espalda... unos delgados brazos blancos me abrazaban desde atrás...

-No te vayas... por favor, Kouji no te vayas... no voy a soportar perderte otra vez...- me di la vuelta y levanté su rostro, aunque ella insistía en prenderse a mi espalda y que no la mirara. Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos, y apartó la vista avergonzada. – Te amo Kouji... por favor no te vayas de vuelta...

Levanté su mentón y nos fundimos en un beso como no hubo igual... descargué en ella todo lo que venía guardando hacía tanto tiempo... todo lo que había querido decirle y no había podido... todos los sentimientos que había mantenido escondidos...

-Te amo Izumi...

-Kouji... cuándo te vas...?

-Disfrutemos el momento ahora... sí?...

Sonrió y me abrazó.

Sí... bendito arrepentimiento...

_**FIN**_

**NOTAS:** Bueno Alexeigirl, espero que te haya gustado... ya que Atori y yo tuvimos meses de planeamiento! (y es en serio!). Aunque el kouzumi no es de mi agrado, disfruté mucho haciendo este fic, no solo por que era para vos, sino también por que me probé a mí misma e incursioné en un terreno desconocido, y con un personaje que me es desconocido también! Así que, ya sabés... espero que te haya gustado en serio y que lo disfrutes... esto tal vez no se acerca a la calidad a la que vos nos tenés acostumbradas, pero bueno.. jeje... fue lo mejor que salió! En recuerdo de todo ese tiempo que estuvimos las tres solas en Antimimato!

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

SkuAg----Agus


End file.
